Genesis
by velvet1023
Summary: Harry Potter was born to a loving family. Even though he didn't become the Boy-Who-Lived like Neville Longbottom, his family discovered his unique gift from an early age that marked him as someone special. Neville Longbottom might be marked as a savior of the wizarding world, but Harry Potter is the one that shined the brightest in his extraordinary life. AU.


**Disclaimer: I would like to state that all characters and major events belongs to J.K. Rowling except for a few OC and events that I created.**

Chapter 1

The Birth of Harry James Potter

Every minute of every day, something amazing is happening. Someone could be saved from a burning building while, on the other side of the world, a cure for an illness is discovered. One certain event takes place in a little village called Godric's Hollow. In a little cottage on the edge of the village, a woman is working hard to bring a new life into the world.

"Push, Mrs. Potter, push!" the midwife cried.

"Aaaggghhh!" Lily Potter pushed with all her might. Sweat matted her face as she labored on. Dark red hair hung past her shoulders framing wide almond shaped emerald eyes with ruby red lips. Overall, Lily was a beautiful woman.

"Come on, Lily, you're almost there," James Potter encouraged his wife. James was a handsome man with messy black hair, thin lips, and gray eyes framed by round circle glasses.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" screamed Lily, "You did this to me!"

James cringed as his wife proceeded to crush his hand. However, any pain would be worth it if it's for his child.

As Lily gave one final push, a baby's cry could be heard.

"Waaaaaahhhhh!"

The anxious parents waited as the midwife cleaned the baby before she laid the baby in Lily's arm.

The nurse beamed as she delivered the news, "Concentration, it's a healthy baby boy!"

Lily thought that she could never love anyone more than James, but she was proven wrong. As she looked at her precious baby, she fell in love all over again.

"What will you name the baby?" inquired the midwife.

James shared a smile with Lily before he turned to answered, "Harry, Harry James Potter."

The midwife smiled and excused herself to give the family a little privacy. The couple share a moment of silence as they gazed upon their baby. Harry James Potter was a vision of an angel. Silky midnight hair covered the babe's hair that seems to defy gravity as they stand up all over the place. There was a small button nose and plump red lips set on a small pale face. In all of this, it was the eyes that was the most shocking. They were a deep emerald that seemed to twinkle in laughter and were framed by long dark lashes.

"He's beautiful," Lily sighed.

"Yeah," James agreed. He had never been so proud before this moment. This is his son! His son is someone he helped create. This is a life that he will have the responsibility to care for and protect.

As they marveled at their baby, three anxious men rushed through the door. Their frazzled appearances and paling features had Lily's lips curving upward in amusement. The first man was a sight to behold. Sirius Black was what many women described as devastatingly handsome. He had dreamy grey eyes, high cheekbones, silky black hair that fall to his shoulders and caressing his chin, and full lips that curve into a smirk. However, right now he is too worried to have the mind to smirk. The man next to him have an appearance that is vastly different. With mousy brown hair, golden eyes, and worry lines on his face, Remus Lupin was what people called "too old for his age." The third man is a nervous and twitchy little man. He had thin brown hair with a little bald spot starting to show and chubby feature. His name is Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius immediately bursted, "Is Lily okay? Is the baby okay?"

James laughed, "calm down Padfoot, Lily and our son are both healthy."

Remus gasped, "So it's a boy?"

"May I present the newest addition to our family, Harry James Potter," James proudly presented.

The men all crowded around the newborn to gazed upon the Potter heir.

"We discussed about who will be the godfather to little Harry," Lily started, "We decided that it will be Sirius."

James immediately added, "We couldn't choose you Remus because the ministry will refuse the guardianship if something were to happen to us."

"It's alright, I understand how the ministry is about my condition," Remus reassured. The men then shared a smile between each other.

Sirius broke the silence to coo at the baby, "Hear that Harry? I'm your godfather, we're going to have lots of fun together!"

Lily immediately warned, "Sirius Orion Black! You better not influence my son to start trouble like you in the future!"

Everyone laugh while Sirius pouted.

Lily smiled down at her precious bundle, "Don't worry, my sweet baby, I will protect you from anything that will harm you."

James leaned down to hug his small family and gazed at his son, "Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter."


End file.
